


Lightborn

by Loupxxx



Series: The Hallowed Blight [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Corruption, Drugged Sex, Face-Fucking, Feral Behavior, Light Choking, M/M, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupxxx/pseuds/Loupxxx
Summary: Dwight takes an interest on a lonely Jake
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park
Series: The Hallowed Blight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Lightborn

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh lets pretend Trapper also fucked Dwights mouth in the last one kthx

Alone near the walls of this realm, sheltered by the trees Jake worked on his generator, he preferred this, being alone gave him peace of mind and time with his thoughts.

The familiar sound of a generator coming to life in the distance drew his attention, expecting whatever killer was roaming around to go after it he momentarily relaxed, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding in he allowed his mind to drift for just a bit. He started thinking back to the campfire and how Dwight didn’t show up after his last trial. It wasn’t unusual for a survivor to take a bit longer than usual to show up if they were the last in a trial, especially if they were good at the cat and mouse game. Jake liked to think he was fairly decent at it… Dwight certainly was not. The longer his absence extended for the more everyone got on edge, what if he was finally done for? What kind of games could the entity be playing with him? could any of them be next?

As all these thoughts circled through Jake’s mind the sound of another generator setting off startled him making him lose track of the wires he was fiddling with making his generator blow up, part of his work coming undone.

Knowing the killer was probably on their way to him, Jake took the safe option and couched behind some boulders, keeping an eye on the area he heard noise coming from, thinking a killer could come from that direction.

The cracking of branches behind him alerted him that he was not alone, and nothing could’ve ever prepared him for what he saw when he turned around. Dwight was there, naked, his body covered in bright bruises head to toe, his glasses smashed and barely hanging on. His mouth by far the most shocking part, shredded to bits, dripping the same thick orange liquid that seemed to flow everywhere now.

“Dwight? What the hell happened to you?!” Jake asked, stepping closer to the other man, no response from Dwight’s mangled mouth, only a fixated stare through shattered lenses from a set of dead eyes.

Taking another step towards the thinner man he waved his hands in front of his face to no avail, no response coming from the motionless man.

Jake was beyond freaked out at this point, Dwight looked just like a killer would “Dwight! Did that maniac take you for one of his experiments?” it wouldn’t be too much of a surprise. In the time Jake had spent with the guy he didn’t seem to have any remorse or sympathy for anyone, only a hunger for more knowledge on the entity’s inner workings.

Dwight took a step forward, inching closer to Jake, who startled by the sudden move took a step backwards. The stare in the mangled man’s eyes shifting from not registering Jake at all to looking directly at him.

“Dwight?” Jake asked, outstretching his hand towards Dwight’s shoulder, who immediately grasped his arm by the wrist in a tight hold and placed his other hand on Jake's chest, holding his scarf.

“Dwight snap out of it!” Jake raised his voice, before he could realize he was pushed to the ground, both his arms pinned above his head while he was being straddled by Dwight. Now face to face, so close their noses were almost touching, Dwight's expression changed once more to a hungry one with an underlying anger. The orange slick dripped from what remained of Dwight's mouth now falling directly on Jake's face, who did his best to keep his mouth closed, the pungent smell making his eyes water. Dwight moved one hand from Jake’s wrists down to his face where he seemed to try and caress the other man but only slathering the orange substance all over his cheek. Dwight’s fingers moved from Jake’s cheeks down to his mouth where he started to pry it open; Jake started to resist, his squirming only met with more force from Dwight, who was now holding his jaw and forcing it open, allowing the nasty bittersweet fluid in.

Jake's mind started going hazy, he felt disoriented and his muscles going slack. Once he gave up struggling Dwight let go of his hands, moving them lower on Jake’s body. Ripping open and pulling at Jake’s pants Dwight started rubbing his face on Jake’s crotch, the wet heat from Dwight's orange drool combined with the attention it was receiving from Dwight's contact making his dick rise.

_This is so fucked up_ Jake thought, shame washing over him in hot waves as his dick sprung free, freed from his boxers. It shouldn't feel good, his friend mentally gone, corrupted by the entity that ruled this world. And yet, when Dwight rubbed the head of Jake's dick against the shredded bits of his tongue Jake could only see stars. The ribbed textures combined with the sheer heat from his mouth had Jake coming undone in minutes, shooting into Dwight's mouth and on his face.

He saw the cum he shot on Dwight’s lip come into contact with his orange saliva and watched in terror as the orange substance consumed it and replaced it with itself. Panic started to set in Jake's mind, who started to try and move away with little accomplishment, his limbs refused to respond.

The mere attempt at getting away seemed to have set off Dwight who forcibly flipped him around and started prodding at his hole. Jake felt more exposed than ever before and tried to struggle once more when three spidery claws sprouted from the ground, one holding him down by the neck and two tearing at what was left of his clothes until all he had on were his boots and scarf.

Jake’s dick started getting hard again from all the stimulation given to his hole, now stretched from Dwight's fingers and slick from his corrupted saliva, that was now sending tingles wherever it fell. In one thrust Dwight rammed his enlarged cock into Jake’s hole, the hot rod making him feel fuller than anything before.

The harder Dwight thrusted the more sensitive Jake felt, every move rubbing against his prostate, he moved his arms to his head, covering his face trying to stifle his whimpers and sobs.

It wasn't long before Dwight’s thrusts started to become frenzied and erratic, shooting inside Jake, filling him up with piping hot cum, the pressure building up in his bowels becoming too much for him to bear, coming again, covering his stomach and the ground below him in his own seed.

It was then when the arm on Jake’s neck let go, retreating back to the ground, the other man stood up and pulled him up by his scarf. Looking back up through teary eyes to the man holding him in a choking grasp, he let out a struggled “Please, don’t”.

Upon hearing Dwight turned him around once more and shoved his full length down Jake’s throat who started to choke and gag violently. Jakes struggles had no effect on Dwight who kept fucking away at his face, a deadly grasp on his hair and a pleased look on his face. Jake knew after this he'd be done for, one look at what happened to his cum earlier and he didn’t even want to imagine what happened to Dwight or what could be happening inside of him right now, the vile liquid sloshing around his insides and leaking from his hole. Not seeing a point in any kind of struggle anymore he tried to relax his punished throat as much as possible.

For a second time, Dwight's thrust became erratic and his breathing shallow as he started pumping load after load of hot cum down Jake's throat, he then pulled out, covering Jake's entire face with it. Jake felt the hot thick liquid splash on his skin, covering his face and getting into his eyes; it  _ burned _ . Jake let out an ear piercing scream as his vision went white and he felt his eyeballs be overtaken by the substance, the heat moving into his head before finally losing consciousness and dropping to the floor with a loud thud.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Jake made me realize i know nothing of him so idk if this ooc or what  
> Also hit me up with tips on how to write a summary cause they're the hardest part of writing a fic imo
> 
> Follow me on twitter for horny rambles @LuciferVix


End file.
